


If you go down to the woods today...

by Lady_Blackadder



Series: In The Woods [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Durincest, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sees something he doesn't expect whilst going in to the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you go down to the woods today...

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Bilbo couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Fili had his brother pinned against a tree and was fucking his brother with a punishing pace, Bilbo was about to go to Kili's aid when the younger Durin let out a shamefully wanton moan "Oh Fili! You're so deep!" Keened Kili. Bilbo was too shocked to tear away his gaze, at least that is what he told himself whilst stubbornly ignoring the erection trapped in his trousers brought on by the sound of Kili's moaning. Bilbo watched entranced as Fili continued to pound his cock into his brother whilst producing the most animalistic grunts, "Such a slut for my cock aren't you brother...ugh such a whore" Fili grunted in Kili's ear making the younger Durin shudder with pleasure and press back harder on Fili's cock gasping out "Yes! More!" .  
Bilbo could feel his trousers become damp with his own juices and was no longer able to deny his arousal at the scene before him, as if driven by a for e beyond his control his right hand slid into his breeches and grasped his hard and leaking member. Bilbo watched as Fili trailed bites down his brother's neck making Kili's breath hitch and his hips buck "Please brother! Don't tease!" Moaned Kili breathlessly, Bilbo couldn't help the spike of arousal that shot through him at Fili's deal behaviourand knew he was close to reaching his own peak. Bilbo kept his attention fixed on the brothers' as he felt his climax draw closer, he was about to come when he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder making his stomach turn to ice water and his hand freeze "Well well, what do we have hear? Perhaps I should show you burglar what we do to spies" a voice purred before a another hand joined his own.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review and kudos :)


End file.
